


Alike

by Sleepyashe_shay78



Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: #Drunk conversations, #maybe something more, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyashe_shay78/pseuds/Sleepyashe_shay78
Summary: Audrey has a drunk conversation with a mysterious girl





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something with my OC Kristen! Sorry if Audrey's not a total bitch but I like to think somewhere deep *deep* inside, she has a heart...maybe XD
> 
> A part of a series i'm working on because Hunipop needs more love!

You know you're completely trashed and drunk as shit when Audrey Belrose had to say something. But here she was, sitting next to the sobbing, drunk blonde stranger. Fuck her life, how did this happen?

 

"Maybe you should but down the fucking bottle and go home." the redhead who was trying to enjoy her time in the club was now coddling stranger she had bumped into at Lusties. 

 

This was suppose to be a good time where she could get her buzz on and maybe score some coke from the local drug dealer. Sadly, fate had other plans like making her become a babysitter to this bitch. Who the hell was she anyway?

 

Said stranger hiccuped as she clenched her manicured fingers around the neck of the bottle. Mascara running down her face as tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. She stunk of booze which Audrey couldn't stand. Hot girls should never look like they had a run in with Slenderman and smell like a brothel. Wait...did Audrey say she was hot? Fuck, she needed to get high. 

 

"I can't go home like this." the blonde sobbed as she took a swig of vodka. The strong taste made the blonde's nose scrunch but being drunk seemed to be the only thing that made sense. "I'm such a fucking loser. Like...I try so hard to be a good friend! I really do and this bullshit happens and everyone ends up made at me!"

 

Audrey could kind of see where the girl was coming from. Last year seemed to be the year Audrey decided to be a fucked up friend to the only few people who could tolerate her. Pushing them away because of some asshole and getting into hard shit. She was still trying to apologize and had only gained one friend back. "Yeah, I get how that shit is." she reached on her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. She took one and then offered one to the blonde.

 

The blonde wryly smiled, "No thanks. My vice is drinking. Smoking is bad for your lungs."

 

"Drinking is bad for your liver." Audrey lit her cigarette before inhaling the smoke to her lungs. 

 

Nicotine seemed to calm her down a bit as she tried to reevaluate her situation. Emotional shit wasn't something the redhead was good at. Usually, she would stay away from it. But the blonde looked like she might hurt herself. Audrey couldn't have that on her conscious. "So what the fuck happened? You said something about friends." 

 

The blonde nodded, "I made my friends mad at me. They don't like it when i'm drunk." she moped as she took a drink. "But I like being drunk. Makes forget about shit. Hard shit. Like being a bum and not finding someone special."

 

Audrey could understand. Well, maybe not the whole finding someone special part. Her heart was broken once now that shit is locked in a cage and secured by homeland. But forgetting about shit...she understood that well. "Yeah, I can understand that." she took another long drag and blew out a ring. The blonde's eyes widened in amazement. 

 

"That's so cool!"

 

"No it's not, you're just fucking drunk." Audrey argued but the blonde shook her head and for the first time since they met, she smiled. Audrey thought it was kind of beautiful and that she should do it more. 

 

"It's cool. I've never seen that before." her eyes beamed at Audrey. "Can you teach me?"

 

Audrey lifted an eyebrow at this new child like behavior. At least she wasn't sobbing anymore and for that, Audrey was grateful. "I thought you said smoking is bad for your lungs." she mocked the girl's slurred high pitch voice. 

 

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Whatever, I wanna learn how to do that. I'm too drunk to care about my lungs." Audrey briefly pondered if it were safe to give a drunk girl cigarettes to smoke. She didn't want her or herself to be lit on fire. 

 

"Ugh fine," Audrey pulled out a cigarette before lighting it up and handing it to the drunkard. "God, okay this is what you do." she put her own cigarette to her lips and inhaled before making a perfect 'o' shape with her mouth. Two rings of smoke puffed out, amazing the blonde once again. "Go on, try it."

 

The blonde gave a wavering look towards her cigarette. Obviously, she wasn't as much of an expert in smoking then she was at holding her liquor. Audrey was pretty sure she had held much cancer sticks before as the stranger pinched the top in between her fingers. 

 

The blonde wrapped her lips around the cigarette and Audrey thought it was pretty sexy. She could definitely be a porn star if she really wanted to. Maybe Jessie could make that happen, she mused as the blonde inhaled. 

 

But a fit of coughs snapped Audrey out of her tantalizing and lesbian thoughts. The blonde was coughing up a storm, choking on the smoke. Panicked, Audrey took the cigarette away before she burnt herself and patted her back. "For fuck's sake! Have you ever even smoked before!? Idiot!"

 

Teary eyed, the girl gave a meek smile. "Only twice. But that was years ago. I forgot how hard this was!" she whined. 

 

"You stupid bimbo!" Audrey sighed heavily. This bitch was such a novice. Like a newborn brat and her inebriated state didn't help either. Audrey had to find someway to shake her. Maybe her friends were inside. "God, are you dumb?! You can't even smoke you dolt!"

 

"Sorry," whimpered the girl before taking another drink. New tears poured from her eyes and Audrey swore she felt something tug inside her. Was it gas? Heartburn? "I always manage to fuck up everything. Even to a stranger! God, i'm a dummy!"

 

Audrey's eyes widened as the blonde began to wail. Her words...Audrey knew them well. It's what Audrey would cry to herself every night. When she was high or messed up on nortonics. It was almost amazing to find a person who was just like her. "Oh my god..." Audrey sighed before pressing a hand over her chest. "You've got to inhale it here. Breath deeply and it go to your chest then go breath in again." 

 

The blonde nodded slowly and took the cigarette out of Audrey's hand. Like she had, she breathed letting the smoke fill her legs before holding it deeply then she breathed again. This time, it was easier and the nicotine melted her stress away. Slowly, she exhaled and clouds of smoke escaped her lips. "Oh wow...that's how you do it." 

 

"Yeah," the redhead snickered and rolled her eyes in mirth. "That's how you fucking do it. Learn to smoke then maybe you can do to the ring trick."

 

The blonde nodded and inhaled again before perfectly blowing out smoke. Audrey watched as it lifted into the night sky and that's when she realized how fucking cold it was outside. The breeze tickled her bare legs and she mentally cursed herself for not bringing a fucking jacket out here. Where did she leave it? Probably with that cunt Nora. Ugh, she probably sold it by now...

 

"Hey, it's cold as shit out here. You got somewhere to go? Someone to go with?" she asked gruffly as she held herself. The blonde looked at her lap sadly and shook her head, sniffling as another tear fell from her cheek. 

 

"No, I usually crash at one of my friend's houses but...they're super mad at me." 

 

Audrey's eyes softened. She didn't have a place to go? Fuck. Well Audrey couldn't leave her alone could she? A creep might come and try to molest her! And she was drunk enough to allow that to happen. 

 

What other choice did Audrey have then to take her back to her little hobble of an apartment to sleep it off. In the morning, Audrey would call her cab and get her out. Then they would never see each other again. That...made her sad...a little...

 

"Hey, come on." the blonde looked up with large puppy dog eyes as Audrey stood up. Her face was filled with confusion. This girl was seriously a bimbo. Audrey scoffed and held out her hand. "We're going to my house! Get with the program...um...uh!" she struggled for a name and realized she didn't ask. "Fuck...what is your name?" 

 

The blonde beamed, a smile bright and eyes twinkling. God, the girl was beautiful....so fucking beautiful. Audrey had seen a lot of beautiful people but when the girl wasn't slurring her words and crying...she was actually beautiful. "Kristen!" 

 

Kristen. Hmm, Audrey thought that was a cool name. It definitely wasn't exotic but it wasn't that normal. Not like Audrey's basic name. No, Kristen's name actually fit her... "Right, Kristen. Name's Audrey. Now get the fuck up because i'm cold as balls."

 

Kristen giggled before grasping her hand and Audrey could feel her cheeks heat up. Her hand was warm which was opposite of her own cold body. Audrey helped her up and the drunken girl stumbled, pressing her much more mature body against Audrey's. "Sorry, guess i'm tipsy." 

 

"Geez," Audrey led her out of the cold parking lot and to her rusty old car. It might not have been a Honda Civic but it was something that moved and only broke down once. "Come on. Goddamn, you're drunk..."

 

"That I am!" she giggled as she leaned over the red head. Draping her body over the red head.  
"But I feel better now thanks to you, Audrey. My knight in shining amoooour." she slurred poking Audrey's cheek. 

 

Audrey gaped at her. Amour? That was love! The dumbass was even getting her English confused! "It's armor you dumbass! Amour is Spanish!"

 

"English, Spanish. It's the same thing in the eeeend!!" 

 

Audrey scoffed as she helped her inside the passenger seat before going to the driver's side. The blonde was giggling to herself as her eyes fluttered closed. Great, now Audrey was going to have to help this stranger inside her apartment.

 

What the hell was she thinking...being so nice...


End file.
